La Guerra tiene sus complejos
by Bordebergia
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que la guerra terminó, pero algunas cosas nunca se olvidaran /-¡Nuuu Pepe-sama aléjese!-/-Solo fue una pesadilla-/-Por lo menos no tengo esa sonrisa sádica-/- Neee Ken-chan ¡Soy un ninja!-/-No te preocupes, además se tú otro secreto-/ ¿El romance estará a salvo?... Advertencia: Parejas crack
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! XD Este fic fue traído a ustedes por la oferta que le hice a ****Lis Phantomhive porque… No lo sé solo lo hice**

**Antes de leer dos cosas: **

**No me hago responsable si se unen al lado oscuro de las parejas crack **

**Señalamientos;**

"" Narrado desde el punto de vista de Byakuya

— Diálogos

_Cursivas _Pensamientos

**Negritas **Flashback

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece o los trolearía más XD**

**La guerra tiene sus complejos**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Vamos a cenar?**

Era oficial odiaba a los Quincys, hollows y lo que sea que lastimara a su hermana. Solo le fue necesario ver a un Ichigo en modo vasto lord acercarse peligrosamente a Rukia.

— Aléjate de ella Kurosaki — dijo secante para avanzar hacia el hollow. Este simplemente soltó un gruñido antes de disponerse a atacarlo.

Su primer ataque fue un cero, el cual cargo velozmente. Pero el Kuchiki lo esquivo sin dificultad, su mirada era más fría que de costumbre denotaba un sadismo oculto, deseoso de salir por su oponente. Con una mano activo su bankai sin la necesidad de palabra alguna. Los cientos de pétalos se acercaron sin demora hacia el hollow, rodeándolo en una especie de danza, Byakuya camino hasta estar junto a su hermana.

— Avisa a la Sociedad de Almas — ordenó, incluso su tono de voz cambio.

— Si nii-sama — respondió la ojivioleta, aunque en el fondo le asustaba su actitud desde el fin de la guerra se comportaba así. Debía llegar a la Sociedad de Almas antes que uno matara al otro.

Mientras Rukia iba lo más pronto posible, la batalla recién empezaba. Ichigo bloqueaba cada ataque de los pétalos, y trataba de atacar al noble cuando preparaba otro ataque, poco a poco la mirada del noble comenzaba a mostrar un odio inconsciente, al recordar la guerra sangrienta hace uno años.

— Kurosaki... — dijo el noble para activar su bankai definitivo.

— Kuchiki ¿Quieres jugar? — respondió burlonamente el hollow al ver como aparecían las espadas a su alrededor.

— Al parecer has perdido el control, es hora de tu muerte — sentenció

**-O-**

— Capitán Hitsugaya, vaya inmediatente al mundo humano y evite que alguno muera hasta que el capitán Kurotsuchi prepare las drogas — dijo Kyoraku seriamente para que el shinigami asintiera.

— Matsumoto, Rukia andando — respondió para que los tres se marcharan con shumpo.

En la ciudad de Karakura dos personajes luchaban ferozmente, heridas visibles en sus cuerpos eran visibles, las dos zampakuto chocaban a una velocidad impresionante y una extraña sonrisa era visible en los dos, en aquel momento perdieron el poco razonamiento que les quedaba, la locura de la guerra les afecto provocando que sintieran un placer inmenso por la lucha. Pero ambos lo ocultaban por miedo a herir a alguien. Byakuya comenzó a reunir su energía restante, lentamente la zampakuto en sus manos se tornaba blanca y un semicírculo aparecía en su espalda. Ichigo por su parte cargaba el Daku Tensho, técnica adquirida poco después de la guerra, esta envolvía a la zampakuto de una energía roja brillante como si una serpiente trepara por ella, dotándolo de un inmenso poder solo invocable en su forma hollow. Ambas auras estaban en su apogeo, rojo contra un blanco azulado, ambas listas para chocar entre sí.

Los tres shinigamis al llegar observaron en cámara lenta como Ichigo y Byakuya se acercaban para asestar el golpe final al contrario.

— ¡Paren! — gritó Rukia para tratar de detenerles con su bankai. Ambos shinigamis despertaron al escuchar su grito lleno de angustia, el hielo paro un poco de su ataque pero no por completo. Algunos de los fragmentos, atravesaron sus cuerpos y la onda expansiva golpeo a los shinigamis.

"Mi cuerpo duele, de nuevo me he dejado llevar por la batalla ¿Dónde ha quedado mi orgullo? Escucho que me llaman pero no puedo distinguir la voz de quien me habla, pero un aroma a lilas llena mis sentidos, es tan relajante me recuerda a mis primeros días como capitán, el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí, lo único que puedo sentir es como esa persona coloca mi cabeza en su regazo, siento como quita mi kenseikan y limpia la sangre de mi frente, su olor me embriaga. Quisiera poder quedarme así más tiempo

— Vaya, finalmente despiertas — dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa para acercarse.

— Teniente ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunté antes de observar a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en la cuarta división, odiaba este lugar porque me hacía sentir débil al recordar que fui derrotado.

— Después con tu lucha contra Ichigo los tres quedaron heridos — Un momento, dijo tres si solamente me encontraba luchando contra Kurosaki... No puede ser.

— Rukia — susurre preocupado, intente levantarme pero un dolor en mi abdomen lo evito.

— Hey tranquilo Kuchiki-taicho, ella está bien solo inconsciente — respondió tranquilamente, aparentaba molestarse más por el hecho de que trate de moverme.

— Inconsciente... Eso es mucho más grave que mis heridas — dije bastante molesto usando un tono lo más frío posible.

— Así me tratas aún que me he pasado todo el día cuidándote, se nota que eres un estirado — reclamó antes de sacar su botella de sake. Nunca me imaginé que la sacaría de... Ese lugar, inevitablemente un ligero sonrojo apareció en mí, pero lo desaparecí.

— Me llamaste estirado, si tú eres una ebria sin medida — escupí aún más molesto que antes. ¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarme así!

— Ebria ¿Y? Por lo menos no tengo esa sonrisa sádica — comentó para salir un momento de la habitación. No puedo creerlo ella vio mi sonrisa en ese estado, debo de practicar mi autocontrol. Suelto un largo suspiro y paso mi mano por la cabeza, no siento mi kenseikan, lo busco por la habitación pero no lo veo. Me pregunto como estará Rukia, espero que no la hayamos lastimado demasiado.

— Creo que esto buscabas, por cierto traje un poco de ramen espero que sea de su agrado "alteza" — dijo mi "cuidadora" si es que así la debería de llamar para entregarme con delicadeza una bandeja. La miro extrañado, no es normal esta situación. — Todos están ocupados en arreglar el "pequeño" problema de Ichigo — agregó antes de sentarse en la cama. Disponía a responder cuando ella me callo colocando su mano en mi boca, hizo una señal de silencio. En ese momento escuche el característico rugir del hollow. Inmediatamente ella retiro su mano.

— Comprendo, si no le importa me dispondré a comer — respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

— Bien, esta tarde iremos al mundo humano. Kyoraku taicho ordeno que alguien lograra que se divirtiera para reducir su "zarakismo" y como nadie más se ofreció yo me quede con el cargo — dijo. En ese momento me atragante con el ramen, de todos los jodidos shinigamis ella pasaría los días conmigo hasta que el complejo de Zaraki se pasara... Maldita guerra."

**-o-**

Aquel día en la tarde, en el mundo humano se podían observar a dos personas caminar. La mirada de él era fría mientras escuchaba atentamente a su compañera. Byakuya vestía de un traje negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca de cuello. Así mismo Matsumoto traía una camisa roja de manga corta, además de una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones de mezclilla.

— Antes que nada Kuchiki-san, debemos ir por algo — dijo la shinigami para tomar a su compañero por el brazo y llevarlo hasta una tienda de regalos.

— ¿Qué planeas Rangiku? — preguntó el noble, ligeramente molesto al soltarse de su agarre.

— Ir por mi regalo para Rukia — respondió sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina del capitán para entrar a la tienda.

— Un regalo para Rukia — susurró para sí Byakuya, recordaba que aún no era su cumpleaños.

— Es su aniversario de teniente, es una nueva costumbre. ¿Crees que le guste? — comentó la teniente de ojos grises quien traía en sus brazos un pequeño peluche de un conejo.

— Si —

— En ese caso es hora de regresar — dijo para guardarlo en una bolsa de celofán violeta llena de confeti.

— ¿Solo venimos por eso? — preguntó ligeramente sorprendido el noble, no creía que la teniente usara tanta dedicación en ese tipo de cosas.

— Si, supuse que no querrías hacer otra cosa hoy, además... — respondió para que en su mirada se observara la curiosidad naciente.

— ¿Que sucede? — comentó Byakuya antes de ver como la mano de Matsumoto señalaba a la distancia. Él al ver en esa dirección abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

— Esa es Momo, pero ¿Quién la acompaña? — dijo Rangiku. A la distancia se observaba a la joven riendo tomada del brazo de alguien, no se podía distinguir ya que su acompañante utilizaba una sudadera blanca con capucha.

— Me gustaría saber quien es — susurro el Kuchiki inconscientemente, sin saber que esas palabras le traerían un sin fin de problemas.

— ¡Pues vamos a espiarlos! — exclamó emocionada la shinigami.

— Eso no es correcto teniente Rangiku — recriminó Byakuya seriamente al tomarla de la muñeca.

— Al igual que no salvar a tu hermana por tu orgullo, usar tu kenseikan como celular porque olvidaste el evento, destrozar la piscina de nuestra asociación y como olvidar el incidente de año nuevo donde tú... —

— ¡Suficiente! No es necesario recordar eso — interrumpió el shinigami con un sonrojo — Iremos, pero ni una palabra del año nuevo...Maldita mujer gato — gruño entre dientes para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Matsumoto.

Aunque no era su culpa el tener un complejo del capitán de onceava división, casi todos sus compañeros sufrían un complejo debido a la secuela de la guerra. Uno de los ejemplos más notables era el de Hitsugaya quien a veces repetía las palabras por efecto de la droga que Mayuri le aplico, además entraba en crisis nerviosa al verlo y ni que mencionar de las medicinas. Se negaba rotundamente, simplemente tomaba remedios naturales aunque tuviera que ir al otro lado del mundo.

Los dos shinigamis seguían discretamente a la amable teniente, al parecer el resto de la tarde y noche se pasarían así.

— ¿Es necesario escondernos aquí? — preguntó el noble pues ambos se encontraban detrás de un arbusto el cual estaba a unos metros de la pareja.

— Si, es una regla oficial... Maldita capucha no puedo ver quien es — respondió Matsumoto que tenía unos binoculares que saco de su... Narnia personal.

— Sabes, me retiro no le encuentro sentido a esto — comentó el noble. La shinigami al tratar de jalar su brazo para evitar su huida, provoco que ambos se tropezaran. Mal momento para estar en una pequeña colina y justo al lado de un pequeño barranco...

Un instinto se despertó en el oji azul, al ver que caería encima de la teniente se aferró a ella, observando en cámara lenta la caída, giro su cuerpo para que se invirtieran sus posiciones. El golpe fue ligeramente amortiguado por otros arbustos.

— Kuchiki taicho... — susurro la shinigami al ver su cara tan cerca, incluso podía sentir su respiración.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó un poco preocupado, sentía latir ligeramente alterado a su corazón.

— Si... Desde aquí se ve lindo — respondió con una sonrisa burlona antes de besarle su frente. — Ese es mi agradecimiento — agregó para levantarse y sacudirse el polvo.

Byakuya sentía arder sus mejillas, su corazón latía aún más fuerte que antes. Trataba de calmarse, tenía que hacerlo.

— Sera mejor que nos retiremos antes que suceda otra cosa — comentó para desviar la mirada a otro lado y evitar el contacto visual hasta que se calmara.

— Bien, el ultimo que llegue al senkaimon es un caracol — dijo antes de salir corriendo.

— Al parecer olvido la bolsa — bufó el noble para tomarla. En ese instante recordó que la shinigami también era SU responsabilidad.

Ambos corrían a una velocidad considerable pero aún existía una distancia considerable.

"Llego de nuevo a mi ese aroma a lilas tenía que alcanzarlo y ver de quien era. Embriaga mis sentidos y siento un gran placer al respirarlo, cada vez es más poderoso...Debo obtenerlo"

Y como si su complejo le brindara más fuerza su velocidad se incrementó, aquel aroma lo guío hasta ¿Un callejón? Al acercarse escucho como forcejeaban un grupo de personas, no lo dudo mucho tenía que proteger al aroma.

— Ustedes lárguense, no saben de lo que soy capaz — comentó Matsumoto quien se encontraba frente a un grupo de cinco personas

— ¿Acaso crees que nos importa preciosa? — respondió otra voz en un tono burlesco.

— Tsk, los humanos son peores que los hollows — respondió para empezar a atacarlos. Aunque fuera una teniente el usar un gigai la limitaba en muchos aspectos. Uno de los hombres se disponía a golpearla en la cabeza cuando una mano lo detuvo.

— Aléjense de ella — dijo el noble en un tono asesino, ninguna mirada le podría derrotar a su voz.

— Kuchiki... — susurro la shinigami al verlo, con la poca luz que llegaba de la luna se observaba su mirada, igual que la vez que lucho contra Ichigo hace un par de días.

— Vamos ella no se escapara, mejor encarguémonos del riquillo — sugirió otro de los hombres para sacar una navaja.

— Acaso no escucharon, dije que se alejen de ella AHORA — rugió antes de que la batalla empezara.

Tres hombres rodearon al noble mientras que los dos restantes, trataban de someter a Rangiku.

Byakuya esquivaba sin dificultad los puñetazos de sus oponentes mientras que su sonrisa empezaba a formarse.

— Chicos, no creí matar a alguien hoy — dijo el líder del grupo antes de sacar una pistola.

— Juegos sucios, son patéticos. Es hora que caigan — comentó Byakuya antes de moverse tan veloz que parecía usar shumpo para tomar el arma sin dificultad. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la velocidad del noble.

— ¡Corran! — exclamo el líder al saber que morirían si decidían seguir peleando.

— Vaya, son débiles ¿No es así Ran? — comentó en un tono dulce mientras lanzaba el arma al techo y se acercaba a ella. — Mira que rasguños te han hecho, de seguro tienes frio — agregó para quitarse su saco y colocárselo delicadamente.

— Ku...chi...ki — tartamudeó aún sin salir de su asombro, solo para sentir como él tomaba suavemente su barbilla y la miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer inconsciente en su hombro.

— ¡Byakuya! —

**Cualquier falta de ortografía les pido disculpas aunque lo reviso como tres veces: Mientras lo escribo, edito y agrego esto XD**

**Así que dejen un rewiew con su comentario**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nee, aquí llego con el segundo capítulo. Pensé en cortar la ultima parte, pero no era lo mismo -_- Asi que el capítulo de hoy es más largo :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece **

**Capítulo 2: A paso lento todo avanza.**

"Un intenso dolor en mi cabeza me despierta, lo último que recuerdo fue ir tras Rangiku..."

— ¡Rangiku! — dijo el noble ligeramente preocupado al levantarse de golpe y mirar a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que estaba en la tienda del ex capitán. — Urahara... — susurro para ver la habitación con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta que descanso en un futón sencillo, a su lado habían tres cojines. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un color verde opaco. Por simple curiosidad rozo la superficie de cada uno, se sorprendió cuando uno aún conservaba calor.

— Kuchiki taicho — comentó sorprendida Matsumoto al entrar con un vaso de agua.

— Rangiku, ¿Quién me estuvo supervisando? — preguntó Byakuya, al mirarla ella adquirió un gran sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Él noble comprendió su indirecta, aunque desconocía el porqué del sonrojo.

— Después de que me ayudaste con esos pervertidos te desmayaste — respondió antes de sentarse en su cojín.

— No lo recuerdo, solo sé que fui tras de ti, pero lo demás es borroso — dijo el noble antes de lanzar un largo suspiro, esperaba que no fuera otro condenado complejo.

— Ya veo —

— Byakuya-bo, ¿Acaso es tu novia? — preguntó una divertida Yoruichi al entrar en su forma felina.

— Porqueinsinúas eso — respondió el shinigami tranquilamente a diferencia de su ligeramente sonrojada y avergonzada acompañante.

— Resulta que un grupo de cinco pervertidos querían hacerle...algo — dijo para hacer una pausa, necesitaba ver las reacciones de él.

Inconscientemente en shinigami frunció el ceño y apretó los puños cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Shihoin. ¿Acaso alguna parte de él lo recordaba? Era su pregunta— Y ahí fue donde entro tu modo asesino, no te preocupes no mataste a nadie pero actuaste diferente — agregó para ver sorpresa en la mirada del noble.

— Kuchiki-kun, creo que debería venir conmigo — dijo Kisuke al ver el incómodo silencio en la sala. Byakuya lo siguió hasta un nuevo laboratorio oculto que consiguió gracias a los fondos destinados de la Sociedad de Almas, ambos laboratorios trabajarían en diferentes investigaciones para acortar el tiempo en sus avances. Cientos de máquinas aparecían a la vista procesando miles de textos en cuestión de segundos. El rubio guio al Kuchiki hasta un gran pizarrón blanco.

— Te explicare como funciona tu desorden de protección salvaje, naciente ante la estimulación de cualquiera de tus sentidos mediante el uso de la violencia como diversión y entretenimiento. En pocas palabras tu "zarakismo" — dijo Urahara con una sonrisa mientras lo anotaba.

— ¿Por qué se encuentran los demás? — preguntó el shinigami al ver los diferentes desordenes.

— Los estudio y trato de ver su posible solución aunque aún me faltan otros de sus compañeros, permíteme explicarte — respondió con una sonrisa antes de lanzar su sombrero.

Sujeto: Ukitake Juushiro

Complejo: Trastorno de personalidad bipolar (Uke-Alfa)

Causas: Debido a la constante preocupación que tuvo alrededor de la guerra.

Resultados: Una personalidad alterna a la suya que se caracteriza por ser ligeramente pervertido con una orientación de Uke y un gusto raro por el yaoi.

Sujeto: Kyoraku Shunsui.

Complejo: Todo está planeado (Aizen en vida)

Causas: La guerra...

Resultados: Tiene ordenado meticulosamente todo incluido el papel de baño en la primera división. Aunque a su teniente le agrada.

Sujeto: Marechiyo Omaeda

Complejo: Trauma de Quincy (Soy vegetariano y ni de coña lo cambiare)

Causas: El hecho de ver a la glotona devorar a los shinigamis.

Resultados: Cuida su dieta y su físico, cosa que ha hecho que su capitana sienta atracción por él. Lo que le aterra.

Sujeto: Shūhei Hisagi

Complejo: Fobia (Pepe-sama)

Causas: Ser manipulado por el Quincy quien le hizo cosas de dudosa índole.

Resultados: Entra en crisis nerviosa al ver algo relacionado con la palabra Pepe

Sujeto: Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurosaki Ichigo

Complejo: Trastorno de personalidad (Zarakismo)

Causas: Un severo traumatismo craneal durante la guerra

Resultados: Se tornan más impredecibles si la batalla tiene un tiempo mayor de duración a 50 minutos. Kurosaki Ichigo se transforma en vasto lord y Kuchiki Byakuya entra en modo asesino.

Sujeto: Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Complejo: Obsesión por la experimentación en los seres vivos y las nuevas formas de vida (Me creo Kira de Death Note)

Causas: Los resultados favorables de sus experimentos con el capitán Hitsugaya, explicados en el capítulo anterior.

Resultados: Está a unos pasos de revivir a shinigamis muertos y traerlos desde el rosario de la memoria. Dicen las malas lenguas que su primer objetivo es revivir a Ichimaru Gin para estudiar su comportamiento.

Sujeto: Zaraki Kenpachi

Complejo: Actitud territorial (Te acercas a Yachiru y te reviento)

Causas: Desde que Gremmy le hizo pensar que desapareció después de su batalla.

Resultado: No deja que nadie del sexo masculino se acerque a Yachiru a menos que sean Ikkaku o Yumichika

Sujeto: Kusajishi Yachiru

Complejo: Ligera claustrofobia y anarquismo (¡Soy un ninja ken-chan!)

Causas: Gremmy

Consecuencias: Cada vez que desaparece deja una muda de ropa limpia, cosa que vuelve furioso a Kenpachi. Anarquismo moderado, según la cuarta división está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía.

Sujeto: Hinamori Momo

Complejo: Ligera amnesia y cambio de personalidad (No me toques ando doriloca)

Causas: Shinji la golpeo accidentalmente dentro de su bankai.

Resultado: Si dices algo relacionado con Aizen prepárate para huir de una furiosa shinigami. No tolera lo que tenga que ver con el traidor.

— Desconocía que ella también tuviera un complejo — comento el Kuchiki al señalar al último *sujeto de experimentación*

— En efecto, pero de lo que deseaba hablarle ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Ichigo-san se transforma? — respondió mientras se abanicaba, disfrutaría la reacción del Kuchiki.

Pero el noble no respondía, los minutos empezaban a correr y la respuesta estaba ausente.

— No —

Silencio incomodo...

— Bueno ahora lo sabrá, es su lado oculto — dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía ligeramente pervertido y observaba una mirada asombrada.

—Y eso... ¿Qué significa? —

— ¡Kuchiki taicho se nos hace tarde! — exclamó Rangiku antes de bajar como shinigami, sacar al noble del gigai, tomarlo del brazo y marcharse con un shumpo.

—Te dije que Byakuya-bo es muy inocente — comentó el felino al llegar junto a su amigo.

—No quería tener que usar el plan de reserva—

-O-

En cambio una luna llena alumbraba a otra pareja que recorría las calles de Karakura.

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta de mi ausencia Hinamori-chan ?— preguntó una voz cuya cara estaba cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche y una capucha.

—No, ellos piensan que estamos en su división Blanquito-san — respondió antes de soltar un pesado suspiro mientras se dirigían de regreso al Goitei.

— Porque me llamas Blanquito-san, prefiero Uke-sama. Además es mi precio por mantener tu secreto — dijo el shinigami en un tono tranquilo pero amenazante antes de abrazar a su compañera. —Después de todo, eres una chica linda — le susurró delicadamente a la espera del sonrojo.

—Condenadas hormonas — gruñó Momo al sentir arder su cara. Se encontraba en un grave problema por dos motivos: curiosidad y atracción. Maldecía su suerte desde hace dos días.

**Flashback**

**Era una hermosa tarde en la Sociedad de Almas. Hinamori se encontraba vagando, pues no tenía mucho papeleo que hacer. Así que decidió ir a dar un paseo.**

—**Momo, por fin te encuentro. ¿Te importaría llevarle esto al capitán Ukitake? Últimamente mi división se encuentra más ajetreada que nada — dijo Isane que llegaba apresurada.**

—**Claro no hay problema yo me encargo — respondió con una sonrisa, para recibir una pequeña caja de madera.**

—**Eres la mejor, nos vemos después — comentó la teniente antes de marcharse con un shumpo.**

**Momo siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a la última división, realmente no habían muchas diferencias ahora que antes del problema de su capitán. A excepción de un grupo de sus integrantes patrullando sin cesar para evitar la huida de su taicho.**

—**Kuchiki-san, Isane me pidió de favor que entregara la medicina de Ukitake-taicho —.**

—**Gracias Hinamori-san, me encargare de dársela — respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.**

—**Rukia, tenemos una alerta de gilliams en Karakura. Por cierto hola Momo-san — comentó Ichigo tranquilamente. Desde el inicio de los complejos se ofreció a ayudar a los tenientes que lo necesitaran, el día de hoy la décimo tercera división era su escuadrón. **

—**No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, yo me encargo. Y buen día Kurosaki-san — respondió. Al ver como la petit asentía se dirigió al jardín trasero. Observó como el shinigami entrenaba con katanas de madera, su condición mejoró gracias a los avances de los dos laboratorios del Goitei. Ahora realizaba una rutina como cualquier shinigami.**

—**Bien, debo de acercarme con cuidado... —se dijo antes de ver como el capitán dejaba su torso descubierto para usar la parte superior de su kimono como oponente sobre un árbol. Ella sabía que no debía seguir mirando eso, pero admitía que el cuerpo de Ukitake empezaba a tonificarse como ningún otro.**

—**Se ve tan lindo, no creo que sea de buena educación interrumpirlo — susurró para sí antes de tomar asiento en el césped. Una hora perdida y seguía sin despegar la vista de él, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, los cuadros de su abdomen empezaban a marcarse en su piel blanca como ninguna y el brillo que producía el sudor que emanaba el cuerpo del capitán eran irresistibles para ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. **

— **Creo que es suficiente, Hinamori-chan puedes entregarme mis medicinas si gustas — comentó Ukitake antes de colocarse lo que restaba de su kimono.**

—**Yo no... —**

—**No mientas, de cualquier modo no creo que desees que Alfa se entere de esto. ¿O sí? — agregó para acercarse lentamente a ella con una sonrisa. **

— **Uke...- respondió antes de colocarse a la defensiva, desconocía lo que era capaz de hacer.**

—**Tranquila, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, solo escucha — dijo mientras alejaba a Tobuime que apuntaba a su abdomen.**

—**Escucho, pero un paso en falso y te mueres — amenazó aunque la atacara no podría matarlo pues el Ukitake normal era demasiado amable como para odiarlo.**

—**Antes que nada si me llevas al mundo humano esto lo olvidaré, pero aún falta otro secreto — respondió tranquilo.**

—**Bien pero, no se a que te refieres Uke —**

— **¿Segura? — Preguntó antes de usar su shumpo y abrazarla por la espalda — No te molesta mi cercanía — agregó en un tono seductor antes de lamer su oreja.**

— **¡Pervertido! —gritó la shinigami antes de golpearle donde no brilla la luz.**

**Momentos después un Uke en posición fetal se quejaba en el césped mientras sus manos estaban en su entrepierna.**

—**Nee, Hinamori-chan eres más fuerte de lo que pensé —**

—**Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido conmigo. Anda toma esto— respondió para entregarle una bolsa de hielo.**

—**Solo lo dices porque soy Uke, si fuera Alfa ni quiero imaginarme lo que serías capaz de hacer— comentó con una sonrisa antes de ver como un poderoso sonrojo aparecía en ella.**

—**Como... Tú... —**

—**Fácil querida, Aizen era una falsa imagen de Alfa en buena salud y sabías que el Goitei los criticaría si llegaran a tener una relación por la gran diferencia de edad, en cambio no sería tan notorio con Sosuke y este al traicionarnos lo sentiste como si de Alfa se tratara — respondió mientras la observaba sonrojarse aún más.**

— **¡No menciones a Sosuke en mi guardia! —exclamó para comenzar a pisar la bolsa de hielo. — ¡Grrr! — **

— **¡KYYAAA! — **

**Y así fue como Ukitake tenía la posibilidad de quedarse estéril sin saberlo.**

**Fin del Flashback**

—Tranquila de cualquier modo Alfa es más fuerte que yo aunque no lo sepa, solo te acostumbro a su presencia — dijo tranquilo para romper el abrazo. —Anda usa esto o posiblemente te enfermes — agregó antes de quitarse su sudadera y abrigarla.

—Gracias — respondió, después de todo Uke no era tan malo, solo un poco raro.

-O-

— Rangiku —dijo el noble en un tono severo. Ambos se encontraban encima de un tejado, pues él apenas pudo romper el agarre de la teniente.

— Lo lamento, pero hoy vería con Momo la temporada completa de Almas prohibidas — respondió para soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Hablas del libro de Obuk Etit? — preguntó curioso para sacar de su kimono un pequeño y desgastado libro de pasta roja.

—Por el Rey Espíritu... ¡Es la edición limitada del volumen final! — exclamó emocionada para tomarlo delicadamente y observarlo.

— Antes que nada. ¿Te importaría darme un pequeño resumen? — dijo antes de quitarle su libro y guardarlo divertido.

"Solo miro como la teniente hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos, antes de aceptar mi pedido.

— Bien, primero nos narra como Masakazu Morita caballero de elite va tras su amor Fumiko Orikasa doncella a quien conoce una noche en el bosque. Se enfrenta a Ryotaro Okiayu su hermano adoptivo con ayuda de Koji Yusa, Kaya Matsutani quienes estaban comprometidos y Romi Paku logran liberarla pero Koji muere al proteger a Ryotaro de la guardia real durante su escape. Entonces Okiayu al recordar a su esposa fallecida le ofrece a Kaya dejar libre a su hermana y dar un entierro justo a Yusa...—

Antes de que termine de narrar cubro su boca como ella hizo en la mañana, sonrió ligeramente de lado sin que ella lo note. ¿Por qué hago esto?

Es ella...su olor a lilas rompe mi máscara de frialdad y orgullo. No creo que sea malo que me conozca ¿O sí? Me pregunto si ganara ese privilegio.

— Finalmente Kaya y Ryotaro se enamoran — termine de decir para alejar mi mano.

—Con complejo o sin él, sigues siendo raro, ¿Quieres venir a ver la temporada de Almas prohibidas? — me ofreció mientras me extendía su mano y un senkai aparecía lentamente. Acepto sin decir nada para tomar su mano, es bastante suave al tacto, aparento el regreso de mi serio semblante _deseo que ese aroma nunca se aleje_"

-O-

Un capitán entraba tranquilo a la doceava división y se dirigía a la sala de control.

— Hirako-kun, ¿Cómo va mi plan? — preguntó Kyoraku mientras observaba al rubio.

—Bien, pero empiezas a asustarme con eso de los planes —respondió para darle un sorbo a su taza de café — Me alegra que Kurotsuchi accediera a prestarnos su sistema —

—Solo se necesitó una muestra de Toshiro-kun — comentó con una sonrisa al ver en dos cámaras como pasaban dos parejas de shinigamis.

— Urahara-san tiene razón respecto a los complejos, solo espero no desvelarme demasiado —

— Tranquilo ve a descansar, me encargare de todo — dijo Shunsui para ver como su compañero asentía, se estiraba y observar cómo se alejaba. —Por cierto suerte con tu cita de mañana, te recomiendo margaritas — agregó con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué cita?! no tengo ninguna cita, ¿Por qué lo dices?, creo que tanto plan te afecta — tartamudeo en un pequeño ataque de nervios.

—Claro y a Yachiru no le gustan los dulces, ¿Deseas más ejemplos? —

-O-

— ¿Segura que no le importara mi presencia? Es descortés unirse sin avisar previamente— dijo Byakuya deteniéndose y llamando la atención de su compañera.

—Claro que no, solo vamos a ver sí hicieron una buena adaptación y no se quizás llorar cuando Ryotaro se le declare a Kaya — respondió la teniente con una sonrisa.

— De cualquier modo dudo que superen al libro — dijo Byakuya antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Creo que debemos de darle una oportunidad a estos productores, tal vez nos sorprendan—

—Sabe, esta historia es una de mis favoritas pero no asistiré—

—Aparenta ser frío pero en realidad se encuentra triste por la pérdida de su esposa y se pregunta si algún día podrá amar de nuevo, lo oculta detrás de una máscara y solo su hermana puede romperla aunque no lo sabe — dijo Matsumoto para seguir avanzando, no pudo notar como el noble se estremeció por sus palabras tenía razón en cada una de ellas. —Siente una enorme curiosidad acerca de la frase los opuestos se atraen y desea darle una oportunidad — agregó para voltearle a ver.

—Sigo insistiendo que no es correcto esto entre usted y yo — comentó antes de cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dar la vuelta y marcharse.

— Es solo una serie capitán, venga dese la oportunidad de compartir gustos con alguien — respondió para usar el shumpo y estar enfrente a él. Lo miro a sus ojos azules como el mar, por un momento creyó haber visto algo más que su frialdad...

—Entonces, ¿Podemos marcharnos? — comento Byakuya sin mucha emoción aparentemente. En realidad empezaba a incomodarse con la mirada gris.

—Cla... Claro — dijo antes de reanudar su caminar _¿Por qué sus ojos mostraban eso?_ —Y que le pareció mi interpretación del sensual de Ryotaro —

"¿Acaso todo lo que dijo era solo de un personaje? O solo desea jugar con mi mente"

—Bastante acertada Rangiku — respondió el noble.

Ambos shinigamis caminaban tranquilamente, mientras conversaban acerca de su libro favorito.

"Entro a la habitación de Rangiku, no se encuentra desordenada cosa que me extraña viniendo de ella.

—¿Quieres palomitas? — me pregunta tranquila, asiento con la cabeza. Ella señala un cojín violeta, entiendo la indirecta, tomo asiento solo debo de esperar.

Ya llevamos la mitad de la novela, admito que han hecho un gran trabajo. Noto que ambas tenientes empiezan a bostezar.

—Si lo desean podemos continuar otro día —sugiero tranquilamente, ambas se niegan. Pasan un par de horas, apenas percibo que duermen. Sería descortés despertarlas, busco una manta en la habitación y las abrigo.

No puedo evitar ver a Rangiku dormir, su rostro se ve tan sereno y calmado. Paso mi mano delicadamente por su rostro, _siento su aroma a lilas el cual empieza a embriagarme, me acerco hasta sentir su respiración deseo poder besarla suavemente. _

— _Gin — susurra entre sueños y me hace despertar de mi trance._

_Lentamente me alejo y me marchó, siento una molestia crecer en mí. Ojala y Kurosaki estuviera aquí para desahogarme._

—_Porque tienes que recordarlo Matsumoto —gruñó antes de golpear una pared, veo como mi sangre corre ligeramente por mi mano, no siento dolor y en mi rostro aparece una sonrisa sádica. Debo marcharme de aquí o tratarán de regresarlo._

_Sin problema me dirijo al Senkaimon, logró abrirlo con esfuerzo solo espero que no lo noten. Entro en él y llegó a mi objetivo. _

_Aquel bosque me relaja, me acerco a un lago, su agua refleja el cielo, me miro y sonrío, lo miro a él dormir sin saber que estoy en su cuerpo. Shirosaki trata de detenerme porque sabe que soy, le deseo suerte al igual que tú Kuchiki Byakuya. Es tarde y debo de descansar_"

**Los nombres de los personajes de Almas perdidas no son nombres cualquiera jejejeje incluso el del autor :3**

**Estimado cliente, le informamos que es necesario que deje su rewiew al leer este fic XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Subiendo capitulo antes de tiempo :D**

**Lo que hace la época de exámenes -.-**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 3: Incidentes y coincidentes**

El Goitei amanecía con los primeros rayos de luz que emanaba el sol, cada shinigami comenzaba su rutina.

— Al parecer nos quedamos dormidas pero ¿A dónde fue el Kuchiki? — dijo Matsumoto antes de bostezar, sintió como alguien se aferraba a ella. —Momo despierta que vas a hacer el desayuno — agregó para que su estómago rigiera.

—Ran, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hinamori antes de tallar sus ojos.

—Once y media ...—

—¡Por san pepe grillo! — corearon ambas, pues aquella mañana tenían una importante reunión a medio día.

— ¡QUIEN DIJO LA PALABRA PROHIBIDA! — Se escuchó en todos los rincones de la Sociedad de Almas solo para crear una gotita a las tenientes.

-O-

— Tranquilo Hisagi, ya pasó — dijo Renji mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo quien estaba hecho bolita en una esquía de la habitación.

—La...lamento haberte tirado tú té de manzanilla — respondió antes de comenzar a levantarse.

—No importa, déjame ayudarte — comentó antes de extenderle la mano.

—Teniente Abarai, buenos días — dijo una voz que no tenía su característico tono frío.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamó el pelirrojo para soltar a su compañero y hacer una leve reverencia.

—Buenos días capitán Kuchiki —comentó Hisagi quien regresó a estar en el piso.

—Renji, levante al teniente de la novena y buen día igualmente —respondió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios solo para ver la mirada extrañada de ambos —Iré a elaborar mi papeleo, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo — agregó para marcharse tranquilamente.

—Es mi imaginación o Kuchiki taicho esta raro — dijo Hisagi extrañado, nunca lo había visto sonreír incluso le causó un escalofrío.

—Pensé que alucinaba por el medicamento—

-O-

En cambio cierto shinigami sustituto despertaba debido al hambre.

—Espero que cocinen unos panqueques — murmuró antes de bostezar — ¿Pero dónde carajo estoy?... ¡Por qué estoy en bóxer! —

El sustituto observó a su alrededor, se encontraba atado en un muro aproximadamente a dos metros del suelo, a su alrededor habían mesas con informes y tubos de ensayo con diversos líquidos.

—Mi rey... — susurró débilmente una voz

— ¿Ogichi eres tú? — preguntó asustado, no era normal que su hollow se encontrará afuera de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ojala y Mayuri te parta el culo! — gritó furioso, las cadenas comenzaban a sonar indicando el humor del albino. Él estaba al otro lado de la habitación donde no había luz.

— ¡Tú no me gritas! —

—Claro que si ¡Por invocarme me han hecho un lavado rectal!... Aunque no estuvo mal — respondió más tranquilo.

— Bien lo lamento pero ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? — se preguntaba Ichigo, no recordaba nada, solo que fue a una misión con Rukia.

—Eso tiene una curiosa respuesta — dijo el hollow con una sonrisa burlona — Déjame contarte rey —

**Flashback**

**Un trío de shinigamis se encontraban caminando en el mundo humano, más específicamente en la ciudad de Karakura.**

—**Creo que no era necesario que vinieras Byakuya — comentó Ichigo, ya habían sido purificados los hollows sin esfuerzo.**

—**Kurosaki, eres un sustituto así que no tienes derecho a opinar — respondió cortante para avanzar a la cabeza del grupo.**

—**Me estas retando Kuchiki — dijo el sustituto cambiando ligeramente su tono de voz a uno más grave.**

—**Ichigo deja en paz a nii-sama — comentó la petit amenazante.**

—**No te entrometas enana — respondió el pelinaranja, en ese momento sintió un filo frío en su mejilla y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.**

—**Kurosaki... —**

—**Al parecer nos divertiremos Byakuya — dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras formaba su máscara de hollow y se disponía a atacar al noble.**

—**Otra vez no — susurró Rukia antes de alejarse un poco.**

**Fin del flashback.**

— ¿Y luego? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Pues Mayuri vino por nosotros cuando golpeaste a Ryruu, me separó de ti para hacer pruebas y aquí nos tienes— respondió tranquilo antes de soltarse y caer al suelo.

— ¿No estaba peleando con Byakuya? —

—Ah claro peleamos contra el Kuchiki, déjame soltarte — dijo el hollow sin darle importancia para empezar a desatarlo.

—Shirosaki, espero que estés listo para las siguientes pruebas — comentó el capitán de la doceava división para inyectar un sedante en el cuello del albino. — Nemu llévalo a la sala de experimentos — agregó. La teniente asintió antes de levantar y cargar el cuerpo inconsciente del hollow.

—Etto... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré sin bankai? —preguntó Kurosaki con una gotita, no quería terminar y mucho menos enterarse de lo que le harían a su compañero.

—Un par de semanas a un mes, si lo deseas puedes irte — respondió para marcharse tranquilamente.

—Gracias... ¡Cómo bajo de este lugar! — dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse ansioso y escuchaba la risa del capitán. — Rayos —

-O-

— ¡Momo!, justo a quien buscaba — dijo Renji al verla

—Hay no — susurró la teniente, pues algo extraño ocurría cuando estabas cerca de él y eras de su mismo rango o menor.

—Hace tanto que no venía a esta división, menos mal que Kuchiki taicho me encargo entregarlo hoy — comentó contento mientras le entregaba una pila de hojas.

— ¡Coche amarillo! — gritó el papeleo antes de que le saliera un brazo y golpeara a la shinigami.

—Abarai-san, cuantas veces le he dicho que no molestes a mi fukutaicho — dijo tranquilamente una voz.

—Lo lamento capitán Hirako, pero ya sabe lo que me pasa — respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya Hinamori-chan creo que hoy no es su día — complemento Uke quien llegaba con su respectivo papeleo.

—Kuchiki-san sigue descansando ¿Cierto? — dijo Shinji para tomar el papeleo golpeador y ver como asentía el peliblanco.

—Sabe, creo que Hinamori-chan ha tenido suficiente por hoy, permítame llevar el papeleo — comentó Uke con una sonrisa hacia la shinigami.

—Etto... ¡Creo que el amor está en el aire! — exclamó Renji antes de salir corriendo y ser seguido por Momo

— ¡Ven aquí hijo de tú mamá! — exclamó furiosa la teniente quien activó su shikai en segundos.

—Incluso Abarai se ha dado cuenta — comentó divertido Uke con una sonrisa

—Todos menos Ukitake Juushiro, ¿A él le interesa Hinamori? — preguntó él rubio mientras caminaban a la oficina de este.

— Sería de mala educación si opinara al respecto, mejor pregúntale a él — respondió tranquilo — ¿Quieres hablar con él? — agregó curioso

— ¿Puedes aparecer cuando lo quieras? — comentó ligeramente asombrado para dejar el papeleo en su escritorio definitivamente Uke era raro.

—Sí, aunque me encanta molestar a Hinamori-chan — dijo antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y mirar al techo.

—Acaso te gusta la teniente — cuestionó Hirako al ver su expresión

—... Tal vez, no lo sé —

— ¡Esto va a la revista de la AMS! — exclamó Shinji en un tono ligeramente afeminado para marcharse con un shumpo

— ¡Espera! — Dijo preocupado —Alfa me va a matar — agregó antes de suspirar pesadamente y seguirle el rastro.

-O-

— Nii-sama — comentó Rukia al ver que entraba a la habitación

— Rukia, lamento lo que sucedió — respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Tranquilo no ha sido nada, solo fueron unos raspones —

—Creo que desearías tener esto, espero que haga más pasable tú estadía — dijo tranquilamente para entregar un pequeño peluche de chappy.

—Gracias nii-sama — respondió con una sonrisa la teniente antes de tomarlo.

—Es hora de que me vaya, que pases un bien día hermana — comentó para acariciar con delicadeza su cabello y marcharse después.

—Nii-sama estás raro hoy, creo que le afecto más la pelea que a mí — se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-O-

El tiempo avanzaba sin demora y un atardecer se marcaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Capitán ya termine mi papeleo, ¿Puedo retirarme? — preguntó Renji con un poco de ansias.

—Si —

— ¡Wahoo! — exclamó el pelirrojo antes de marcharse con un shumpo.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme también — se dijo el noble con los ojos cerrado y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_"Caminé sin prisa a mi objetivo, tenía casi toda la tarde para ir, pero como mi imagen amerita un buen comportamiento tengo que entregarlo en la medida de lo posible. Admitiría que me siento *diferente* pero el hecho de pensar eso crea una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Observo las instalaciones de la décima división, mentalmente la adrenalina empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo al recordar su aroma. _

_Me adentro en el escuadrón, los oficiales y demás shinigamis hacen una leve reverencia al verme._

—_Kuchiki taicho al parecer ya trajo el papeleo — me dijo Hitsugaya al verme entrar a su oficina._

—_Y dígame capitán ¿Cómo vio el trabajo de los nuevos creadores? — agregó Rangiku quien descansaba en el sofá._

—_Matsumoto... ¡Acaba tú papeleo! — le reclamó el joven, miraba divertido la escena me recordaba mucho a mi juventud._

—_Claro capitán — respondió aburrida, me sorprendí un poco ¿Esa era Matsumoto Rangiku? Y solo ver una sonrisa maliciosa me hizo entender el mensaje. Me aparte de la puerta y coloque el papeleo en un escritorio, solo me quedaba esperar — ¿Ese no es Kurotsuchi taicho? — agregó fingiendo sorpresa mientras señalaba al pasillo._

— _¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁ VIVO! — exclamó el shinigami para invocar su bankai, hacer un hueco en la pared y marcharse volando._

—_Admito que fue buena, ¿Le interesaría pasar el resto de la tarde hablando de Almas Prohibidas? — dije para que ella me mirara extrañada._

—_Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor — me respondió para acercarse, empecé a percibir su adictivo aroma inconscientemente me comencé a acercarme a ella. Acerque mi mano a su rostro, ella mostraba asombro en su mirada, seguido por un ligero sonrojo._

—_Teniente, limpie mejor ese sofá — dije para limpiar unas migajas, de galleta de su rostro. _

—_Kuchiki siempre tan caballeroso — comentó en un tono sarcástico acompañado de una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño ligeramente aunque solo en apariencia. —Solo ven — agregó para marcharse con un shumpo._

— _Ahh... Matsumoto_ eso es lo que me gusta de ti — dije con una sonrisa digna de un enamorado."

-O-

—Que son estás horas de llegar, a la próxima te toca traer la botana — dijo Soifong quien observaba a la integrante faltante de su grupo de lectura.

—Lo siento, pero creo que deben de ver a quien más le gusta Almas Prohibidas — respondió Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

— ¿No se supone que todas las chicas estamos aquí? — preguntó Isane.

—Cuando dije que era otra chica — comentó divertida. El silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala, las mujeres shinigamis miraban con curiosidad a la ojigris.

—Rangiku, ¿Por qué me hizo seguirle hasta aquí? — preguntó Byakuya al entrar en la habitación.

—Veras a todas nosotras nos gusta Almas Prohibidas — respondió Soifong.

—No entiendo como a Byakushi le gusta y a Ken-chan no — comentó Yachiru quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente desgarrado, una camisa negra con el símbolo de anarquismo y una diadema de orejas de gato.

—Tienes razón a ellos les gusta juego de tronos, star wars o crepúsculo — complemento Kyone para soltar un suspiro.

—Bien, creo que es hora de empezar ¿O me equivoco? presidente — dijo Nanao para entregarle un fólder a una persona que estaba en una silla dando la espalda a los presentes.

— ¿Presidente? — preguntó el noble, según él no había otro hombre que le gustará la novela.

—Sí, que bueno verlo otra vez capitán Kuchiki — respondió para girar la silla.

— ¿Yamada Hanatarou? — dijo asombrado Byakuya, desde que terminó la guerra no se había tenido noticia del shinigami desde que se le detectó anarquismo moderado con inclinación a agresividad hollow. Incluso su apariencia era diferente, por ser el primer vizard creado por Mayuri este consiguió una muestra de Grimmjow, Halibel y nadie sabe cómo consiguió una de Ulquiorra y Stark.

—Sí, él hizo llegar la novela a este lugar — respondió Nemu incluso ella seguía la novela.

—No soportaba la idea que ellas leyeran juego de tronos y menos Yachiru, así que traje el primer volumen — dijo Hanatarou antes de abrir el fólder —Al parecer dentro de un mes podremos conocer al creador en una cena privada —

Y en ese momento se escucharon los gritos emocionados de la AMS, pero un pequeño gruñido los hizo callar

— ¡Si! — se escuchó decir al noble ligeramente emocionado quien sintió de inmediato las miradas de ellas.

—Kuchiki-kun corre — dijo Hanatarou quien abrió una garganta y se fue a sepa dónde.

— ¡Nunca me atraparas despierta Kenny! — exclamó Yachiru para romper la pared, sacar una muda de ropa y dejarla cuidadosamente en el escritorio para marcharse por un tragaluz.

Segundos después una figura entro por una de las paredes, su mirada era sombría, en sus hombros y cabeza tenía pequeños escombros.

—Zaraki... —susurró asombrado Byakuya al sentir su respiración en la cabeza. Lo que siguió fue un shikai/bankai apareciendo velozmente.

—Te partiré a la mitad Kuchiki, NADIE SE ACERCA A YACHIRU — gruñó amenazador. El Kuchiki utilizó el shumpo para llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Chicas tenemos un treinta y tres doce, repito treinta y tres doce! — dijo Momo para presionar un botón rojo y comenzó a sonar una alarma para terremotos.

—Hay que hacerle la maniobra Uke — agregó Nanao.

—Kuchiki... — susurraba Kenpachi mientras se acercaba al noble, su respiración sonaba como el bufar de un toro salvaje.

—No quería hacer esto — comentó Byakuya quien empezó a desenfundar su a zampakuto.

— ¡Fuego! — exclamó Isane quien tenía lo que parecía una metralleta pesada, incluso tenía un casco con mira de francotirador.

En cuestión de segundos el capitán de la onceava división cayó inconsciente con la espalda llena de dardos tranquilizantes.

—Kuchiki, creo que estás más pálido que de costumbre — comentó divertida Matsumoto al ver la expresión de su rostro: Todo un poema.

-O-

_"Desde aquel día ya habían pasado un par de semanas, mi relación con Rangiku empezaba a ser menos formal, solo esperaba el momento preciso para realizar mi última jugada. Nadie me impediría estar con ella" _

Un ligero aire dominaba el silencio en un mundo interno, solo se escuchaban el movimiento de las hojas y algunas flores de cerezo revoloteaban en el cielo.

— Hey senbo, creo que es hora de que lo confiese — dijo Ogichi quien caminaba hacia el espíritu mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

— ¿Que sucede Shirosaki? — preguntó el samurái ligeramente preocupado, ellos dos hablan y tenían una mejor relación que sus portadores y el hollow nunca le jugó bromas. Se alejó de la sombra del árbol dónde descansaba para acercarse.

—No sé cómo lo tomes, pero desde hace un par de semanas Kuchiki esta raro, como si no fuera él además su reiatsu cambio ligeramente— respondió para empezar a sentir que su compañero aumentaba su fuerza.

—Sabía que no era mi imaginación—comentó antes de invocar cientos de pétalos — Iré a encargarme del impostor... Nadie y absolutamente NADIE se mete con un Kuchiki — agregó para destrozar los árboles cercanos y desaparecer en un torbellino de pétalos.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó el albino para simplemente tocar un rastro de energía —Aggg, sabía que tenía que decirle el viejo/joven de Zangetsu — agregó antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro y golpearse la cara con su mano.

—Decirle que a quien —

Miedo, era la expresión del hollow al escuchar esa voz.

—Senbonzakura... — respondió vencido. Un golpe en su estómago de hizo presente, mientras Ogichi trataba de recuperar el aire una mano levantó su barbilla para mirarlo seria.

—Escucha Shiro-kun, si algo le pasa a mi hermano haré que revivan a Tenken y que te lo arranque de raíz — dijo Sode no Shirayuki mientras lo observaba con una mirada más fría que su bankai. Inconscientemente el hollow colocó sus manos en la entrepierna

— Ya entendí. Prometo que no le pasará nada— respondió preocupado.

—Bien, me marcho — comentó para soltarlo y marcharse.

— Moriré es definitivo — se dijo antes de sentarse pesadamente en el pasto. —Puta guerra— agregó, incluso algunos de los espíritus tenían problemas.

-O-

_"Me encontraba en el jardín frente al estanque de los peces koi, entonces sentí una gran fuerza espiritual comenzar a crecer a mi espalda _

— _¿Dónde está Byakuya-sama? — preguntó el individuo que estaba a mis espaldas._

—_No sé a qué te refieres senbonzakura —_

—_Dije ¿Dónde está mi maestro? IMPOSTOR — dijo bastante molesto haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sonreí burlonamente para levantarme y verlo a los ojos._

— _Acaso el espíritu tiene miedo de su portador — respondí antes de comenzar a desenfundar mi katana._

—_Pelearé en nombre de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama — comentó para imitarme._

—_Te deseo suerte — dije con una sonrisa sádica. Al parecer conseguiría mi shikai y bankai en menos tiempo de lo que pensé"_

— ¡Bankai! —

**¿Qué les va pareciendo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Adivinen!... Okey no, pero lo escribiré: Ya casi se acaba el fic :D Quedan como tres capítulos según mi imaginación n.n**

**Bien, tal vez no es tan buena noticia, pero agregare algunas imágenes para que se den una idea de lo que sucede en la historia. Hasta ahora solo llevo 2 elaboradas, escaneadas y no las subiré por que de seguro las buscan XD Solo dire que las subiré a ****deviantart**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece o habría muchas locuras de por medio**

**Capítulo 4: Citas y Ukes**

—Buenos días nii-sama — dijo Rukia tranquilamente al verlo junto al estanque de los peces koi

—Buenos días Rukia — respondió el noble para recibir una pequeña caja de madera. — ¿Qué es? —

—Panecillos de mostaza, espero que te gusten, los hice para festejar que tú complejo ya no ha aparecido — comentó la teniente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias — dijo antes de darle un mordisco a uno — Creo que es hora de ir a nuestros escuadrones — agregó para acariciar el cabello de la petit

**-O-**

La tranquilidad reinaba en las horas de trabajo del Goitei, ningún problema se había hecho presente

— ¡MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! —

Hasta ese momento...

—¡Kyaaa! —

— ¿Necesita algo? — preguntó sarcástico Byakuya al ver que la ruidosa teniente entro como alma que se lleva el diablo.

—Muy gracioso, pero si. Has que Hirako y Toshiro taicho se vayan — respondió mientras buscaba un buen escondite.

— ¿Qué gano a cambio Rangiku? — cuestionó el Kuchiki al sentir cada vez más cerca la presencia de sus compañeros capitanes.

—Maldito... — murmuró Matsumoto, incluso el más *noble y cuerdo* de los capitanes le pedía algo. —Lo que sea, pero que no me encuentren — respondió vencida.

—Perfecto, discutiremos el precio más tarde, ahora escóndete aquí — dijo Byakuya para presionar un botón oculto en su escritorio y que un pasadizo secreto se abriera

—Bromeas ¿No? — comentó al ver el oscuro y ligeramente empolvado lugar.

—No — respondió tranquilo.

— ¡Rangiku date por muerta! — gritaba Shinji a la distancia.

—Ok, pero si me pillan, te mueres conmigo — dijo la pelinaranja antes de soltar un suspiro y entrar en el oscuro lugar. Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del noble al pensar en lo que le pediría, al escuchar los pasos acercarse debió de regresar a su frío semblante

— ¡Matsumoto! — Exclamó Toshiro al entrar con medio bankai a la oficina — ¿No está aquí? — dijo confundido el joven taicho que buscaba en la oficina a su teniente.

— Kuchiki...— comentó Hirako para llamar la atención del noble quien al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Kurosaki — respondió mientras recuperaba su compostura

—Aggg, se fue al mundo humano. Lamento todo el problema capitán — se disculpó Hitsugaya antes de guardar su katana.

—Finalmente comienza a crecer y el gato lo corta— bufó el rubio antes de tocarse la cabeza, en la gran calva resaltaban alguno mechones de su cabello

—Disculpe nuestra intromisión, pero sentimos el reiatsu de Matsumoto — dijo Toshiro antes de desaparecer junto a Shinji con un shumpo. Una compuerta en la habitación se abrió y de esta salió una empolvada, pero aliviada Rangiku

— Capitán muchas gracias, menos mal que... — comentó antes de ver como el noble soltaba su katana y esta desaparecía al tocar el suelo.

—Bankai — pronunció Byakuya para que en el oscuro lugar comenzarán a aparecer cientos de katanas

—No me digas que quieres pelear — dijo la teniente mientras se colocaba a la defensiva. Era lo que faltaba, solo vio como el shinigami clavaba su zampakuto en el suelo

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! — comenzó a reír hasta tirarse sujetando su estómago con fuerza.

— ¿Kuchiki taicho? —

**-O-**

—Uke, Uke, Uke, ¡Seme! Uke... — tarareaba un capitán de blanca cabellera, quien se encontraba entretenido elaborando un títere de mano con sumo cuidado

— Uke-san, al parecer ya se dio por vencido con su Alfa ¿Cierto? — preguntó Shunsui con una sonrisa

— Si, no puede ser peor. Pero ¿Acaso le dirá mi plan Kyoraku-kun? — respondió antes de dejar a un lado su títere y mirarlo con una ceja alzada

—No lo sé, tal vez me puedes convencer — comentó el capitán divertido, pero no planeó que se arrepentiría de sus palabras

—Si eso quieres — dijo Uke para acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro — Yo pondré las reglas Kyo-chan — agregó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Espera a eso no me refiero — respondió preocupado antes de sentir como Uke lo tiraba al piso y para evitar su huida se sentaba en su estómago

—Dije que yo haría las reglas, prepárate para ser ukeado — comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Definitivamente no era Ukitake.

Shunsui sentía su corazón latir cada vez con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que su amigo se acercaba. Por otro lado la mirada de Uke mostraba una lujuria naciente la cual le daba una fuerza mayor que la del comandante quien ligeramente desesperado trataba de soltarse. Kyoraku cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento del peliblanco en su cuello.

—Por favor... — suplico el taicho, era ridículo que no pensara en esa situación. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Omaeda con su taicho todos los días de otoño.

—Te quedará como una rosquilla, siempre te he querido hacer esto shun-shun — respondió para tratar de besarlo

— ¡UKE! — Exclamó Hinamori antes de empujarlo — ¡Deja de estar acosando a los demás! — agregó para empezar a abofetearlo con una gran velocidad que incluso parecía usar shumpo.

— ¡Nee Hinamori-chan deja de golpearme! — se quejaba el shinigami quien trataba de sujetarla. Mientras los dos luchaban, Kyoraku respiraba entrecortadamente y se calmaba un poco, trataba de pensar cómo hacer regresar a su amigo de la academia

— ¡Yuukii-chan! — gritó el comandante al recordar que Ukitake detestaba que le llamaran así.

—Finalmente —susurró con una sonrisa Uke para jalar del kimono a Momo al sentir que su Alfa regresaba

—¡¿?!— murmuro Ukitake al ver que estaba besándose con la teniente de la quinta división y esta no se resistía. Simplemente cerró los ojos y la atrajo más a él para profundizar su beso.

**-O-**

— Entonces ¿Que quieres a cambio? Dinero, papeleo, joyas, drogas, un portal a Narnia, etc. — preguntó Matsumoto mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Una cita — respondió el noble para ver divertido como su compañera se atragantaba con la bebida.

— ¡Quee! —

— Lo que escuchaste, creo que tenemos más en común de lo que piensas — dijo tranquilo —Además está en juego tu palabra como mujer — agregó en un tono ligeramente burlón. Solo vio como se acerco amenazante la shinigami y lo tomaba de la barbilla

— ¿Crees que por deberte un favor saldré contigo? Pfff...Por favor preferiría salir con Uke — comentó para soltarlo, al ver la naciente sonrisa del noble sabía que en un grave aprieto se había metido.

—No creo que Uke llegue a lo que yo puedo — respondió antes de acercarse peligrosamente y besar suavemente su mejilla —Él Kuchiki Byakuya al que estás acostumbrada no está disponible ¿Acepta mi propuesta? —agregó con una ceja alzada mientras observaba un sonrojo naciente.

— S...solo lo haré por qué no puedo estar hoy en el Goitei — dijo para desviar la mirada, no sabía si era broma o tenía algo que ver con su complejo, pero el shinigami se comportó diferente

—Perfecto, no se arrepentirá —

**-O-**

— ¿No crees que fue mucho noquear a ambos? — preguntó Shinji quién arrastraba sin preocupación a su teniente por los pisos de la octava división.

—Si vieras semejante beso francés, no lo pensarías dos veces, anda solo es un poco más — respondió Kyoraku tranquilamente aunque en ese momento desearía nunca haber ido con Uke y mucho menos ver a su mejor amigo besar a la fukutaicho como si fuera el fin del mundo.

No muy lejos se encontraban dos tenientes platicando y dirigiéndose a un trauma seguro

—Así que Soifong taicho no ha dejado de lado su atracción por ti — comentó Hisagi quién miraba con lastima a su compañero, prefería mil veces seguir soltero que tener su problema

—No, incluso Urahara-san se ha sorprendido y me dijo si deseaba velorio — respondió mientras lloraba a mares —Pobre de mí —

— Y todo por la glotona — comentó el teniente de la séptima división

—Sigue mencionándole y ya verás que te pasará — dijo Omaeda ligeramente molesto, cada vez que mencionaban a la Quincy sentía unas náuseas

—Glotona, glotona, ¡Glotona! — comenzó a canturrear el peli morado mientras comenzaba a dar unas pequeñas vueltas por el pasillo.

— ¡Pepe el violador! — respondió el teniente de la segunda división ligeramente asqueado por sus recuerdos

— ¡Nooo de nuevo! — gritó Hisagi para soltar su papeleo y correr como si no existiera mañana. Su visión comenzaba a jugarle espejismos.

—Anda shinigami, prometo que esta vez será un poquito, solo la puntita — dijo un *Pepe-sama* que estaba en calzoncillos, con lentes de sol y un peluche de Juha Bach —Incluso el jefe se unirá hoy —

— ¡Noooo! — exclamó en un tono de uke amenazado antes de invocar su shikai y empezar a destrozar las paredes para *huir *

—Jajaja, ese Hisagi si sabe como divertirme — dijo Omaeda con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba por la división

— Teniente, creo que necesitamos hablar — comentó de una manera sombría Kyoraku al aparecer detrás de este

—Por favor acompáñenos — agregó Shinji

—Etto... ¡Yo no le di un ataque de nervios a Hisagi! — respondió el fukutaicho con una gotita

—Bien, suponiendo que es verdad, solo quiero que nadie muera ¿Entendido? — ordenó el rubio en un tono serio

—Si... ¿Por que arrastran a Ukitake taicho y a Hinamori-san? — preguntó curioso al verlos inconscientes en el suelo

—No es algo importante — respondió el comandante antes de seguir arrastrando a su amigo de la academia —Además creo que la capitana se acerca — agregó divertido al ver como Omaeda se empezaba a poner nervioso.

— ¡Oma-kun! — se escucho por los pasillos de la división, seguido por cientos de pasos de los shinigamis integrantes de la octava división.

— ¡Capitán el gato está en la ratonera! — dijo un shinigami antes de cargar a Momo —A donde debemos de llevarla — agregó como si fuera de lo más normal que tu superior llevara arrastrando a sus subordinados

—Haga el favor de llevarla al ala oeste — respondió el rubio tranquilamente

—Creo que es hora de irnos —comentó Kyoraku para desaparecer con un shumpo junto a Shinji

— ¡Esperen!... Y yo que hago— dijo el teniente antes de soltar un pesado suspiro. En ese momento sintió como alguien acariciaba su espalda

—Oma-kun ¿Ya vamos a tener nuestra cita? — preguntó Soifong quien estaba colgando del techo con ayuda de su haori

—Capitana, no creo que sea correcto — respondió antes de dar unos pasos atrás

—Tienes razón, deberíamos casarnos — dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente

— ¡Aléjese de Omaeda! — Exclamó Hisagi antes de empujar a la capitana y hacer que se estrellara en un muro — No dejaré que Pepe-sama te haga algo — agregó en posición defensiva

— ¡Gracias! — comentó feliz el teniente antes de cargar a su amigo

— ¡¿Pero qué haces!? —

—Hay que retiramos por refuerzos — respondió para marcharse con un shumpo

— No dejaré que ningún yaoista se lleve a Oma-kun — susurró en un tono sombrío Soifong mientras elevaba su fuerza

— ¿Deberíamos calmarla? — preguntó Shinji quien la observaba a una distancia segura la destrucción de la octava división

— No, es problema de ellos — dijo Shunsui al ver que Soifong comenzaba a destrozar todo a dos metros a la redonda de ella

— ¡OMAEDA ERES MÍO!— exclamó al cielo la capitana quien emanaba una columna de reiatsu

**-O-**

—Entonces Kuchiki, ¿Cuál es tu plan para esta tarde? — Preguntó Matsumoto ligeramente aburrida — ¿No será una trampa? — agregó desconfiada mientras lo observaba a los ojos

—Déjame demostrarte que realmente me importas. Se bien que nadie ha podido ocupar su lugar, solo necesito una oportunidad — dijo Byakuya mientras le tendía suavemente la mano a Rangiku. Solo vio como ella aceptaba tratando de disimular un sonrojo

_"Te haré ver puedes amar de nuevo._

_Al llegar al mundo humano, te pedí que tomaras mi brazo al ver que aceptaste te agradecí con la mirada antes de acariciar tu cabello con suavidad. El olor a lilas que emana tu cuerpo me tiene cautivado._

_Seguimos caminado hasta que uno de los restaurantes llamo tu atención, simplemente asentí cuando me preguntaste si estaba bien_

—_Si es de tu gusto no hay problema — respondí tranquilo. Ahora fue mi turno de convencerte de sentarte en la ventana que daba al parque._

_Ordenaste ramen y un poco de sushi, sin que lo notarás le pedí al mesero que te trajera de postre caqui seco._

— _Kuchiki, ¿De qué íbamos a hablar? — preguntaste al ver que no despegaba mi vista de tu mirada._

—_De los posibles temas que tengamos en común — respondí antes de beber un poco de té —Senbonzakura me dijo que le gustaba el sake de frutas ¿Es cierto? — agregué para ver cómo te extrañabas ligeramente. Sonreí levemente antes de contarte lo que sucedió cuando nuestras zampakutos estaban materializadas._

_Pasamos un par de horas charlando acerca de temas triviales, veo tu sonrisa sincera cuando te narro mis anécdotas de la academia. Empieza a oscurecer, le indico al mesero que traiga tu postre._

— _¿Te molesta si pido un postre para ti? — pregunté con una ceja levemente alzada_

—_Claro que no, si quieres traerme flores acepto con gusto — respondiste divertida_

—_Espero que no te moleste — dije para que el mesero se acercara, vi sorpresa en tu rostro —Adelante — agregué antes de tomar uno y darle un mordisco, aunque su sabor no es mi favorito al parecer a ti ya te encantaron_

—_Gracias Byakuya — comentaste tranquila, un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Era la primera vez que me llamabas así_

—_De nada... —_

_Paso un poco de tiempo hasta que terminaste tu postre, pagué la cuenta aunque te habías negado que pagar tu parte. _

_Finalmente caminamos por el parque hacia la casa de Urahara_

—_Te agradezco que aceptaras — comenté con los ojos cerrados, sentí como tomaste mi brazo y me jalaste_

—_Sigue así y te golpearas con los árboles, esto no es como el Goitei — respondiste para soltar un suspiro_

—_Lo extrañas ¿Cierto? — pregunté para detenerte y mirar a tus ojos grises_

—_Un poco, al igual que tu — _

_Con esa respuesta abrí ligeramente mis ojos, simplemente acaricié tu rostro._

— _A ellos les haría feliz que tuviéramos la oportunidad de enamorarnos — dije, en ese momento se escucho una llamada de la Sociedad de Almas —Me retiro — agregué para besar tu frente. Solo vi un gran sonrojo en tu rostro antes de dejar mi gigai"_

— ¿Le darás una oportunidad? — preguntó el alma modificada con curiosidad.

—Si, parece merecerla— respondió Matsumoto para soltar un suspiro

—Bien, él me pidió que te entregara esto si no estaba — comentó antes de sacar de su traje una rosa azul cielo

**-O-**

En la doceava división después de muchas horas de ensayo y error un shinigami finalmente lograba sus objetivos

—Finalmente los he regresado — dijo orgulloso Mayuri al ver a sus cuatro sujetos de investigación

— Capitán Kurotsuchi le agradezco esta oportunidad de volver — respondió tranquilamente la voz de un joven de cabello negro y físico delgado

—Aunque me pregunto que estará ocultando él — agregó otra voz divertida mientras observaba a través de la ventana al noble Kuchiki caminar, clavaba su mirada azul en cada detalle y gesto que hacia

—Eso no nos incumbe — comentó una tercera voz cuyo tono era frío y melancólico en el fondo

—En ese caso ¿Quién eres ahora? Ya no estás bajo las órdenes de alguien — comentó el hollow de un shinigami sustituto en un tono curioso pero serio

—Ustedes dos, no es momento de peleas — finalizó el cuarto y último integrante para colocar su delgada mano en el hombro de uno

—Nee, que aburrido eres Muramasa — respondió Ogichi con una sonrisa burlona

**Los problemas estarán a la vuelta de la esquina en la sociedad de almas, se que tal vez vaya un poco rápido en el argumento pero…. ¡No se que poner en esas partes! T-T **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya vine n.n**

**La escuela y sus trabajos no pudieron conmigo ;D Ahora como se esperaban la actualización además de un pequeño bonus prometido desde hace mucho o no tanto**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 5: Las cosas de familia se quedan con el tiempo**

— ¿Por qué dejan marcharse al rosal? — preguntó Ogichi al ver como un shinigami guardaba sus pertenencias

—Mayuri lo ordenó, además solo necesita al hollow, al emo y no se para que al zorro — respondió un felino de cabellera azul eléctrico quien llegaba aburrido y con las manos en sus bolsillos, seguía con el mismo diseño de su ropa solo que ahora era de color negro

—Entiendo, Grimmjow-san ¿Que opinas acerca de que él regresara? — dijo el albino para comenzar a caminar junto a su compañero

—La princesita estará contenta y nos divertiremos viendo a esos tres ¿No es así? — dijo divertido al observar a sus tres presas desayunando tranquilamente

—Claro, ¿Quieres empezar? — Comentó Ogichi para ver una sonrisa burlona del antiguo espada como respuestas — Necesitamos algunas cosas —

**-O-**

—Nii-sama ¿Por qué no traes tu haori? — preguntó Rukia extrañada para tomar del brazo al shinigami

—No soy capitán además, creo que me confundes con mi hijo —respondió Sojun antes de ver como la ojivioleta lo soltaba y hacia una reverencia

—L...lo lamento — dijo, aunque en su mente se encontraba extrañada, se suponía que había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo

—Tranquila no es nada, además seré la sorpresa de Byakuya así que no le digas nada — comentó el shinigami para acariciar su cabello —Si gustas puedes llamarme otosan... Que maleducado de mi parte no, me he presentado ante mi pequeña hija adoptiva— agregó ligeramente divertido ante la expresión de Rukia

—Esto es raro —se limitó a decir la petit, aunque admitía el gran parecido entre ellos dos

—Y debe serlo, soy Sojun Kuchiki, padre de Byakuya y es un gusto conocerte Rukia, solo diré que estoy vivo por los experimentos del capitán Kurotsuchi así que estoy bajo sus órdenes... Pfff Como si no estuviera acostumbrado — respondió el ojimorado con una pequeña sonrisa

—Así que el capitán ya puede revivir — susurró asombrada mientras caminaban hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Era menos tiempo del que parecía poder hacerlo

—Solo los que estén en el rosario de la memoria, aunque ahora solo los hollows pueden ir — respondió antes de que un estómago rigiera — ¿Quieres que te prepare un omelet para desayunar? — preguntó al ver un enorme sonrojo aparecer en el rostro de Rukia

—No es necesario —

—Como que no, ¿Acaso nunca escuchaste que mi omelet era el más delicioso de los trece escuadrones? — comentó fingiendo un tono de indignación, al ver como negaba soltó un suspiro —Byakuya esperara, antes a almorzar — agregó Sojun para cargar a Rukia y utilizar el shumpo para no ser visto por los sirvientes

Al llegar a la cocina se aseguró que nadie lo viera, al estar seguro bajo a la petit y comenzó a preparar el omelet

—Sojun-sama, ¿Usted cocina? — preguntó la teniente dejando de lado el hecho de que momentos antes estaba más confundida que Ichigo sobre lo que es.

—Claro, no por nada me iba de pinta al mundo humano con mi linda Tsuki — respondió mientras cortaba unos pimientos

— ¿Tsuki? —

—Déjame contarte una curiosa historia sobre los Kuchikis y el amor — agregó antes de indicarle a Rukia que buscara un lugar cómodo. Al ver que la shinigami lo encontró decidió comenzar su anécdota

**=o=o=o=o=**

Desde el inicio del clan, los que portamos el apellido Kuchiki siempre hemos sido orgullosos y tercos acerca de nuestras creencias, el amor no está exento de esto incluso diría que es en lo que más nos negamos a ceder.

Empezaré con nuestro fundador o mejor dicho fundadora: Amelia Kuchiki conocida como la cazadora de leones por su personalidad agresiva y protectora.

Ella se enamoro de un humano, el clásico amor prohibido muchos dirían que es un cliché, lo curioso fue la manera en que le sucedió.

Amelia se podría describir como la clásica mujer Kuchiki: orgullosa y terca, se dirigía a una misión *fácil*. Eliminar a un hollow, pero no fue cualquiera, ya se acercaba a eliminar a su objetivo cuando lo vio a él, quien se acercaba sin miedo. Al ver a un humano tan cerca no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó dispuesta a matar.

Todo terminó con un resplandor, simplemente miraba atónita como el hollow se desintegraba para dejar al alma verse quien cayó de rodillas. Él con una sonrisa le susurró algo, el alma asintió antes de que se abriera un senkai y se marchara por este. Amelia miro con curiosidad al joven quien al sentir la mirada giro su cabeza instintivamente, ella al ver su gris mirada sintió arder sus mejillas.

—Pobres convertirse sin desearlo — comentó antes de marcharse

Como buen Kuchiki le siguió, cada uno de sus pasos era vigilado por ella, pero existía algo que le intrigaba del joven: no veía a los shinigamis, solo era capaz con almas humanas o hollows. Incluso él creía ferozmente de que aquellas criaturas no debían ser tan malas, solo incomprendidas.

Nadie sabe la razón exacta de que ella se enamorara de él, algunos sostenían la teoría de que le cautivó sus creencias acerca de los hollows y almas humanas, otros sobre que le sucedió como a cualquier persona.

Un poco después decidió protegerlo y lo hizo, lo protegió a capa y espada de los hollows peligrosos hasta que él falleció por un accidente, Amelia fue la primera en enseñarle a un alma humana como ser shinigami aunque solo pudiera manejar una katana. En ese tiempo solo algunos podían usar la fase beta de las zampakutos. Y como era de esperarse el amor de Amelia fue correspondido, cosa que la volvió más dulce que el chocolate y más comprensiva que él mismísimo Ukitake Juushiro.

Ambos durante un ataque hollow de rango vasto lord lucharon ferozmente por la sociedad de almas protegiendo a una gran parte del Rungokai obteniendo el título de nobleza. Él sabía que su apellido sería él que permanecería si se casaban, entonces él en secreto se preparó para morir, solo deseaba ver a su hijo por única vez. Su ferviente deseo de que permaneciera el apellido Kuchiki creció al enterarse que Amelia siempre lo amo, incluso cuando él era humano.

Aquella noche es conocida para los Kuchiki como *La melodía de la luna* Un viento cálido de verano recorría el ambiente, Amelia después de horas en trabajo de parto había dado a luz a un pequeño niño de ojos azules como la noche. Él entró a la habitación, vio a ambos dormidos y besó suavemente sus frentes antes de colocar una carta de despedida, después de eso... Se dirigió a Hueco Mundo para derrotar a los vasto lord que seguían atacando, si iba a marcharse quería que su familia estuviera a salvo.

Amelia se despertó al sentir que algo no marchaba bien, al leer la carta pidió a uno de sus compañeros que cuidara bien a su hijo en lo que buscaba a su pareja sin decirle su destino.

Este acepto y Amelia se marcho lo más pronto, sin demora llegó a Hueco Mundo, un rastro de sangre lo guió al antiguo palacio donde mucho después se construiría *Las noches* Entró con cautela y al ver que su amado estaba luchando contra los vasto lord, atacó sin dudarlo, a la primera oportunidad para huir lo hicieron

— ¡Por que lo haces! — Dijo Amelia antes de abofetearlo — ¿Acaso no te importamos? — agregó con los ojos llorosos

—Solo quería que llevara tú apellido, no soy digno después de lo que hiciste por mí — respondió mientras colocaba su mano donde ella lo golpeó

Un silencio se hizo presente, ninguno mencionó alguna palabra Amelia bajo por un instante su mirada al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir sin control

— Lo lamento, pero vale la pena que se conserve tú apellido — dijo antes de abrazarla, al sentir sus lágrimas en su pecho recargo su cabeza en ella — ¿Como lo llamaremos? — susurró en un tono dulce para besar su cabello

Al no recibir respuesta de Amelia sonrió ligeramente antes de cargarla

—Bien, lo elegiré yo ¿Te parece Yutaro? — comentó divertido, pues Amelia detestaba que la cargaran pues le temía a las alturas

— ¡Suéltame Ryuken-baka! — exclamó Amelia mientras se sujetaba con mayor fuerza

—Solo si me perdonas —

— ¡Baka! Muy bien pero ya bájame — dijo Amelia antes de ser callada por un suave pero intenso beso de Ryuken

—Creo que te debo una disculpa... Te amo — susurró él antes de bajarla divertido por un sonrojo naciente en Amelia

**=o=o=o=o=**

—Disculpe Sojun-sama pero ¿Por qué nunca me contaron esa historia? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad

—Fácil, tendrías que leer las demás historias de amor Kuchiki y son cerca de veinte, ¿Te importa si continuo? — respondió Sojun mientras le extendía una taza de té, al ver que su hija negaba prosiguió

**=o=o=o=o=**

Tres generaciones más tarde nacieron Momoko Shihoin y Kaoru Kuchiki quienes nunca se llevaron bien, incluso por poco y se declaraba la guerra entre clanes.

Desde esa época se pensaba unir a varios clanes para formar otros más poderosos así que se planeó que ambos se enamoraran. Se les citó en secreto al Rungokai, los dos se dirigieron sin saber lo que les deparaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hanae? — preguntó Kaoru a su compañera y amiga

—Nada, simplemente seguía al baka de mi amigo, siempre te desapareces— respondió para soltar un suspiro

—Siempre te andas preocupado, tranquila no me pasará nada — dijo antes de abrazarle. Hanae se sonrojó un poco debido a la cercanía de su amigo.

Por otro lado teníamos a Momoko vagando en el bosque

— ¡Cuidado! — Exclamó un joven quien empujó a la shinigami antes de que cayera un árbol — ¿Está bien señorita? — preguntó preocupado el joven

— ¡Idiota! — Respondió antes de empujarlo, se levantó velozmente y se colocó en posición defensiva — Te preocupas por un árbol cuando un hollow lo ha tirado — agregó.

La criatura surgió entre la maleza lanzando un rugido, Momoko se preparó para atacarlo. Un sonido cortante se escucho en el aire, segundos más tarde el hollow cayó partido a la mitad

—Tsk, pensé que eras linda, pero eres una niña mimada. Por cierto soy el capitán de la novena Yami Sinja— comentó mientras guardaba su katana y lanzaba un pesado suspiro —Y me encargare de cuidarte... Desgraciadamente — agregó para comenzar a caminar

Ambas parejas siguieron su camino hasta el punto de reunión...

— ¡Que haces aquí! — corearon ambos nobles al verse

—Me citaron aquí para una cita — dijo Kaoru

—Igual a mí — respondió Momoko, ambos creaban chispas al tocarse sus miradas. Yami y Hanae se observaron por un momento al ver que los otros dos amenazaban con luchar

—Nosotros seremos sus citas — dijo Yami tranquilamente —Se nos ordenó que salieran ustedes en una cita, no creo que lo hagan pero les preguntaran y si mienten serán castigados ¿Aceptan la propuesta? — preguntó con una ceja levemente alzada

—No nos queda otra alternativa — comentó Momoko para soltar un suspiro

—A mí no me importa — respondió Kaoru antes de abrazar a su amiga —Me gustas — le susurró suavemente con una sonrisa. Hanae simplemente bajo su mirada y se sonrojó notablemente antes de codear a su amigo sacando todo el aire de su estómago

— Bien, que importa — dijo Momoko, solo sintió como Yami tomaba con delicadeza su mano, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo

—Andando — le susurró Yami con una voz de galán de telenovela.

El tiempo paso, y cada uno se acostumbraba a su *compromiso*

Incluso lo disfrutaban Yami y Momoko se soportaban, incluso tenían una muy buena amistad mientras que Kaoru y Hanae eran una de las parejas más estables a pesar de estar oculta ante la vista de todos

**=o=o=o=o=**

— ¿Quieres más? — preguntó Sojun al ver el plato vacío de la ojivioleta

—Si, debo admitirlo este omelet es el más delicioso que he comido — respondió con una sonrisa mientras le extendía su plato

—Lo dices enserio — dijo el Kuchiki con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras sostenía una cuchara de madera

—Por supuesto, creo que debería conocer a Yuzu la hermana de Ichigo, ella cocina tan bien como tú — comentó Rukia quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa

—En ese caso sigamos —

**=o=o=o=o=**

Pero como cualquier mentira tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Los clanes al enterarse se enfurecieron y mandaron a ejecutar a Hanae y Yami, lo que no contaban era acerca que el bankai de Yami era tan destructivo como el del mismísimo Yamamoto y ni hablar si se combinaba con el se Kaoru.

Lo que sucedió fue y seguirá siendo digno de recordar la nevada infernal. Todos los shinigamis tardaron meses en derretir el hielo, incluso el capitán comandante pidió a la central 46 de que no se alzaran cartas en el asunto, pues Kaoru amenazó con destruir la mismísima Sociedad de Almas si no se le permitía estar con Hanae.

Aunque al final el plan de los antiguos cabecillas de que Kaoru y Momoko por lo menos se soportaran fue exitoso, incluso fueron el padrino de bodas del otro.

**=o=o=o=o=**

—Y esas son algunas de las historias Kuchiki sobre el amor — dijo Sojun triunfante

—Sojun-sama ¿Que hizo usted cuando se enamoro? — preguntó Rukia con curiosidad mientras dejaban sus platos y se preparaban para marcharse

—Fácil me fui de pinta cada tercera luna del año, quebrante varias leyes del clan, desarrolle mi bankai antes de ser teniente, fui a Las Vegas en vacaciones y provoque accidentalmente un incendio en la séptima división — respondió tranquilo para ver la mirada de asombro y pánico de la petit —Veamos mi padre destrozó cinco divisiones, inicio un incendio en media Sociedad de Almas, hizo explotar los pasadizos de la cuarta división en el subterráneo, quebró el Senkaimon y por poco obtiene el sufijo Zaraki —agregó divertido

—... —

Rukia no sabía que decir, nunca se imagino que llegaban a esos extremos en algunas ocasiones, admitía pensar que su Nii-sama había sido rebelde, pero con lo que le narró Sojun se quedaba muy atrás

—Rukia — comentó el antiguo teniente de la sexta división, al ver este que logró llamar su atención sonrió ligeramente — ¿Tienes alguien especial? — Preguntó para ver como su hija adoptiva se sonrojaba de más — Se te nota, ahora ¿Quien es?...Tranquila platicaremos en lo que caminamos a tú división — agregó con una sonrisa burlona

**-O-**

En los pasillos de la cuarta división se escuchan los pasos tranquilos de una teniente la cual tenía vendada su cabeza quien cargaba el papeleo del día. Avanzó hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, ingreso como si ya hubiera estado varias veces en aquel sitio.

—Momo-san, que bueno verte ¿Como te sientes? — preguntó Kyoraku el cual estaba recostado leyendo una revista de jardinería. Su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y tenía varios moretones en lo que restaba de su cuerpo, incluso su parche tenía vendas

—Bien, aunque el dolor de cabeza no se va. Capitán ya traje el papeleo solo falta que lo firme — respondió Momo con una sonrisa para colocar el papeleo encima de su capitán

—Gracias Hinamori le pediré a Ichigo que venga a recogerlo, si gustas puedes retirarte — dijo Shinji, la gran parte de su cuerpo estaba enyesada y tenía un collarín

—Capitán me retiro, si me necesita estaré en las aguas termales con Kyone — comentó la shinigami antes de marcharse

— ¿Que hiciste para que no recordara? —preguntó Shunsui curioso

—Utilice mi bankai un poco antes de que Soifong nos apaleara — respondió para hacer una mueca de dolor, incluso hablar le molestaba

— Creo que Uke será un problema, de cualquier modo él empezó esto — comentó Shunsui para cambiar de página

—Nop, le pedí un favor a Ogichi acerca de Uke y no estará por un largo tiempo — dijo Shinji con una sonrisa digna de un malvado

**-O-**

— Sogyo, Kotowari ¿Por que estoy atado al árbol? — preguntó Uke, pues se encontraba encadenado a uno de los árboles del mundo interno de Byakuya aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo terminó ahí

—Has jugado con los sentimientos de Ukitake-chan — respondió Kotowari, lo único que les diferenciaba de su gemelo era el color de su ropa y el estampado que tenía la misma, la apariencia de ambos era mayor, ya no eran los mismos niños que Ukitake vio aunque ahora tenían un gran parecido con su portador.

—De aquí no te moverás — complemento Sogyo para que ambos se acercarán más

—Solo fue una broma —

— ¡Nadie juega con Alfa! — corearon sombríos para crearle una gotita a Uke

—Chicos vamos a comer... Hola Uke — dijo Zabimaru divertido al verlo

— ¡Claro! — corearon los gemelos antes de irse corriendo

—Nos vemos Uke — dijo Zabimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa para marcharse

— Grrrr. Maldito mono con cerebro de serpiente, no aguanta nada — gruñó Uke al recordar que días antes le había vencido en una carrera por los mundos internos con ayuda de Haineko —Creo que tardare más de lo pensado, que raro senbonzakura no se encuentra — agregó para lanzar un pesado suspiro

**Sé que este capítulo no estuvo tan intenso como debería empezar a ser este fic, pero será necesario para más adelante.**

**Ahora, si quieren ver a sogyo y kotowari como son ahora y a Hanataro pueden ir a estas direcciones, es solo copiar y pegar**

art/Untitled-495762501?ga_submit_new=10%253A1416596118

art/Untitled-495763195?ga_submit_new=10%253A1416596307

**En caso de que no funcionen por algún motivo busquen en deviantart mi nombre de usurario: Kinohamaru-sama **


End file.
